1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention relate to a field of displaying technology, and particularly, to an ultra high definition display device and a video signal converting method.
2. Description of the Related Art
An Ultra High Definition (UHD) displaying is an improvement to a full high definition (FHD) displaying, in the displaying technology. In UHD Standard issued by International Telecommunication Union (ITU), it is proposed that a display screen with a resolution of 3840×2160 or more is called as an ultra high definition display device. The resolution of an ultra high definition display is two times of that of a FHD display (with a resolution of 1920×1080) in width and height and is four times of that in area. With increasing requirements in video definition from people, application of an UHD display device becomes wider.
Current UHD display device is only to receive an ultra high definition signal with a resolution of 3840×2160. However, most of current media provide a full high definition signal with a resolution of 1920×1080. In this condition, range of application of an UHD display device is thus limited.